


Natasha Apologizes

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from Septemeber 24-30 of 2018. I couldn't decide on which prompts to do for each day so all of them hence 14 days of Bruce Banner centered fics.Prompt Lullaby:Bruce hates eye contact and Hulk is confused by Natasha.





	Natasha Apologizes

Eye contact was something Bruce was never fond of. He never liked having to look into someone’s eyes. It always felt too personal and awkward. It felt like he was allowing someone to see the real him. The him without any masks and frankly that terrified him most days. No one wants to see the inner fears of a washed-up scientist with a rage monster for a roommate in his head.

So when he feels a pair of eyes burning into the back of his head he tries to ignore it. Hopes the person will look at something else in passing. Maybe get distracted by a cell phone ring, a bing from some social media site, actually pay attention to the show on TV, or anything. He clasps both his hands together and turns around seeing the redhead stare down into his soul.

“Natasha, you’ve been acting weird around me for the last hour what’s wrong?” He was blunt and to the point. Maybe he’s a tad harsh but he’s a little on edge with her staring.

“I have not.” She states blankly.

“You were picking your nails during the show…that means something is wrong or has you concerned?” Bruce guesses as Natasha slightly ever so slightly changes position giving herself away.

“I wanted to apologize for the lullaby. I heard Thor tried to use it a few times among others.” She says quietly looking over at Bruce’s reaction.

“Yeah, you’re the only one it works with completely.” He scratches the back of his head embarrassed.

“Right.” She says turning her view back to the television. Bruce frowns at the reaction. Natasha is acting weird something must have changed for her to openly apologize. It’s not as if she never says sorry but they are measured and like gifts. They are so far and few in between that when they are said they actually mean sorry and not just a common “sorry” someone might say as a force of habit.

“Natasha, why did you want to apologize?”

Natasha turns the television off and looks up at Bruce staring at his face. She wrinkles her face confused before speaking. “You have control of the Hulk.” She pauses, “you both act more like friends or brothers now. I realize it was wrong to use the lullaby.”

“But I asked you to for help and it worked and was the best method at controlling Hulk at the time.” He mumbles.

“I still knew it was a form of mind manipulation. I was in the wrong…even pushing you off that cliff.” She remembers the event well. There wasn’t any time for them. It was rushed, too soon, and overall just a mess. The city needed to be saved and quickly and heroes never get true happy endings. Still, it is filed into her regrets.

“I already forgave you for that…Hulk said it made him laugh. Puny banner falling down a cliff while he comes out to play.” He says reaching out to touch her hand but thinking better of it. Natasha is not one for senseless PDA. “I’m alright,” he smiles.

“I know but-”

“Look, Natasha, I already forgave you a long time ago. I can’t regret it or worry about it anymore. I already have too much I worry about and angst over. If you want to apologize you should apologize to Hulk. He’s the one it hurts the most.” He shrugs standing up from the couch. He looks down at her and sees her wrinkle her brow.

“I will apologize.” She looks up at Bruce, “how does it hurt Hulk?”

“Well forcing someone to come out only for a certain time and then sending them back in soon after with no other freedom. He felt hurt, plus it hurts when we switch over anyway not just in the body mass change but neurologically.” He explains in layman’s terms. It’s a little more complicated than what he said but that’s the best way he can explain it for now. It’s like being pushed in a tube of toothpaste while fighting side by side with Hulk driving a car…see not easy to explain.

“I see. I will apologize to Hulk when he is available,” she says turning the television back on for now.

She gets her chance a few days later. As usual, some overlord wanted to take over the world and was trying to accomplish this through the use of feelings. Yes you heard right feelings or more or less the reaction of feelings such as making someone extremely happy they laughed to death or extremely sad they cried to death. Or so angry the person only saw red and acted like a zombie looking to fight everything in its path. Currently, the main villain was easy to take over but his underlings or people that agreed with his views scattered as soon as the first sign of trouble appeared.

Unfortunately, some civilians had taken in some of the fumes or substances from the villain and were acting out on one certain emotion Hulk was in charge of subduing the “anger” group until a permanent solution could be found to reverse the effects.

“Hulk,” asks Natasha staring up at the large behemoth holding together three people from chewing each other’s face off.

“Red Spider?” He bellows making the earth rumble as he places each person in their own glass cage to not hurt themselves.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Then talk,” He says bluntly.

“Hulk I…am sorry.”

“Sorry? Why sorry? You smashed good today.” He looks down at her confused.

“Thank you. I’m sorry for the lullaby…when I said the sun is low.” She states clenching her hands by her side. She watches an array of emotions appear over Hulk’s face some of anger, then confusion, before sadness?

“No only Hulk now no Banner!” He shouts stomping his foot.

Natasha stumbles at the vibration of the earth and steadies herself. “I know sorry for the song. It was the only way but I should have found a different way, better way.”

Hulk looks down at her giving her the skeptical look of Bruce and it’s weird their facial expression can be so similar. “Not sing-song again?”

“Never.”

“Good.” He pats her on the head. “Hulk smash more now.”

He then walks off stomping his feet running after more people affected by their emotions. Natasha watches him leave relieved but confused as she joins in.


End file.
